101015-And-They-Say-Cavalierery-Is-Dead
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:18 -- GG: Miss. Fenrix. I. Demand. A. Portion. Of. Your. Time. For. Your. Opinion. On. A. Matter. AT: Demand? What sorrt of opinion arre you llooking forr? GG: It. Is. An. Opinion. On. A. Book.. Normally. I. Would. Do. My. Own. Research. Into. The. Matter. But. It. Has. Occurred. To. Me. That. This. Symbol. May. Relate. To. One. Of. Your. Station. AT: What do you mean? AT: Oh. AT: Welll AT: Yes? AT: What of it? GG: Ah. Excellent. Then. To. Get. Straight. To. The. Point. This. Newest. Manuscript. Of. Mine. May. Have. Some. Relation. To. You. AT: Mmmmay? GG: It. Relates. To. A. Great. Cavalreaper. Of. Great. Skill. Upon. The. Sea. AT: What is it, exactlly. AT: Manuscrript is verry vague. GG: Ah. Yes. How. Indirect. Of. Me. GG: It. Is. The. Diary. Of. This. Cavalreaper. AT: Interresting. AT: Wherre did you GET it? GG: From. A. Very. Trustworthy. Source. Mr.. Aesona. AT: Interresting definition of trrustworrthy. GG: I. Only. Know. Of. One. Defintion. Of. Trustworthy. GG: It. Does. Not. Seem. That. Interesting. AT: Of courrse, of courrse! AT: It's not imporrtant. AT: Do you know wherre HE got it? GG: It. Was. One. Of. The. Spoils. Of. His. Pointless. Flarp. Games. AT: Hum. Okay. AT: What opinion arre you llooking forr? GG: While. I. Am. Quite. Versed. In. The. Exploits. Of. High. Bloods. Upon. The. Seas. It. Is. Rare. That. One. Finds. Your. Caste. To. Be. Upon. The. Greatest. Of. The. Cavalreapers. GG: And. Yet. This. Account. Shows. An. Unwritten. History. Not. Yet. Known. To. All. GG: I. Desire. A. Specialized. Viewpoint. On. This. Matter. AT: Welll it's obviouslly not unwrritten, if it's in a jourrnall. GG: Unwritten. In. Most. History. Books. I. Mean. AT: Yes. GG: This. Account. Would. Perhaps. Be. The. Only. One. Of. Its. Kind. GG: With. No. Mention. Of. This. Fearsome. Troll. Found. Anywhere. Else. AT: I'm not entirrelly surre of that GG: How. So? AT: My wanderrings and expllorrations occasionallly take me to pllaces that I am surre no trrolll has seen in a verry llong time. AT: What have you read of this cavallrreaperr? GG: Well. Here. Is. One. Entry. Here.. Their. Ship. Was. Surrounded. By. An. Entire. Fleet. Of. The. Imperious. Army. Having. Mistaken. Her. As. The. One. Responsible. For. The. Theft. Of. A. Great. Treasure. GG: When. All. Seemed. To. Close. In. Around. Her. A. Typhoon. Took. Form.. Her. Expert. Sailing. Found. The. Safest. Places. Amongst. The. Crashing. Waves. GG: Her. Rival. The. One. Leading. The. Fleet. Was. Almost. Drowned. But. She. Was. Able. To. Single.-Handily. Grasp. His. Hand. From. The. Waves. GG: When. All. Had. Settled. Down. Hers. Was. The. Only. Ship. Afloat. AT: ... I see. AT: How much text is therre, exactlly? GG: It. Is. Quite. Long. Detailing. Her. Journey. From. Leaving. The. Life. Of. Being. A. Cavalreaper. And. Becoming.... The. Cavalier. AT: GG: If. She. Was. Of. A. Higher. Caste. I. Would. Consider. Her. A. Grand. Role. Model. For. Any. High. Blood. AT: The Cavallierr? AT: That is what it says? GG: Why. Would. I. Say. It. If. It. Was. Not? AT: You're absollutelly cerrtain? GG: I. Say. Precisely. What. I. Mean. GG: Yes. I. Am. Certain.. There. Is. No. Need. To. Question. My. Certainess. AT: Hum. AT: Okay. AT: I may need to see a few morre porrtions of it. GG: I. Would. Be. More. Than. Eager. To. Lend. You. This. Journal. But. I. Have. Come. To. Remember. You. Do. Not. Have. A. Reliable. Means. To. Come. Here. And. Vice. Versa. GG: I. Could. Of. Course. Enlist. Some. Land. Dweller. To. Take. Up. The. Quest. To. Take. It. To. You. If. I. Can. Find. One. That. Would. Be. So. Dutiful. AT: You arren't keeping it underr waterr arre you GG: Of. Course. Not. I. Know. Very. Well. That. These. Land. Dweller. Documents. Do. Not. Survive. The. Water. Very. Well. AT: I had to make entirrelly surre. GG: After. Fifty. Times. It. Is. Very. Apparent. That. Land. Dwellers. Have. No. Knowledge. Of. How. To. Make. Sustainable. Documents. AT: No comment. GG: That. Comment. Of. No. Comment. Seems. Superfluous. AT: Somewhat. AT: Regarrdlless of superrflluosity, I suppose the next step is to have you considerr yourr options. AT: I coulld make the trrek, but I am warry of lleaving my llusus allone forr that llong. AT: You underrstand the drraw of duty. GG: Very. Much. So. It. Is. A. Seri.... Important. Matter. AT: Does anything ellse in the jourrnall stand out? AT: I'lll not ask forr the ending. GG: It. Would. Be. Harder. To. Find. Something. That. Did. Not. Stand. Out. GG: But. Perhaps. You. Are. Being. Like. Many. A. Troll. And. Not. Being. Straight. Foward. GG: Is. There. A. Passage. That. You. Expect. To. Find? AT: No. AT: I was asking forr the sake of AT: Comprrehension. GG: Well. We. Have. Her. Finding. The. Lost. Treasures. Of. The. First. Imperious. Ruler. Of. The. Trolls. Saving. Grubs. From. Many. A. Slaughter. That. Later. Grew. Up. To. Known. Great. Generals. And. Had. Helped. Redeemed. Many. A. Nefarious. Pirate. Foe. GG: The. Accounts. Of. Her. Life. Are. Quite. Beyond. Expansive. GG: It. Was. As. If. There. Was. Never. A. Dull. Day. Of. Duty. In. Her. Life. AT: Therre may not have been. GG: Of. Course. Since. You. Seem. Familiar. With. The. Name. You. Must. Know. More. Of. Her. Exploits. Than. I. Do. Through. This. Journal. AT: I know lless than you may think. AT: Orr, perrhaps morre. AT: It's harrd to judge. GG: And. It. Will. Be. For. You. To. Judge. Once. We. Have. Established. A. Means. For. You. To. Examine. The. Journal. AT: It willl! AT: I'm llooking forrwarrd to AT: llooking at it? AT: The phrrasing therre is poorr. AT: I highlly anticipate the lliterrarry endeavorr. GG: That. Is. Excellent. To. Hear. GG: No. Matter. The. Cost. Of. Lives. I. Shall. Find. A. Troll. To. Take. This. Journal. Safely. To. You. Posthaste. AT: AT: Hopefullly the cost willl be none. GG: It. Will. Be. Their. Duty. Nontheless. GG: I. Eagerly. Await. Your. Point. Of. View. On. The. Matter. And. The. Further. Insight. You. May. Have. On. This. Cavalier. AT: As do I. GG: May. You. Serve. Your. Duty. Well. When. You. Have. The. Journal. AT: I do hope so. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 01:17 -- Category:Log Category:Serios Category:Lorrea